Storm Charged
by Morphin' in
Summary: Sequal to Storm Driven.Hunter oneshot, contains slash.


Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers characters and concepts featured in this work of fiction. (I just like to play with them.)

A/N: This is the follow up to 'Storm Driven'; and whilst this fic may stand alone, it is recommended that you read the named piece first.

Many thanks as always to Lilyleia78, for working through my endless drafts and providing much needed critique and support.

* * *

(_Hunter)_

Some nights sleep is just out of the question.

Nights like this.

Tensions ease as the storm rolls into the bay, and I can finally feel comfortable in my own skin. During the day I'm a brother, a team mate, a student, an employee; but it's all acting a part. As the darkness falls over the land I can finally be who I really am.

Powering up to the cliff-top with my brother by my side, leaving crackling sparks of crimson and navy static and scorched grass in our wake, I can feel the first thrill of storm charge in my veins. It's the raw, limitless power that rolls through us in answer to the elemental call.

There is no containing it; and so we run. Surge of blood and heat and adrenalin, aching muscles, but it doesn't matter. We run until it seems like the air will burst our lungs and then we know we are alive. Standing victorious at the point where earth and sea and sky are one, forged through fire and chaos, I can feel everything around me.

Fissions of energy form, but I can still feel the displacement in the atmosphere that signals the arrival of another. Even merged into the vast reaches of air that his power taps into, I can feel the solid body and powerful heartbeat move against me. _Shane_. Seeking him out I find dark eyes, proud, knowing, excited by the storm...

...and heated with desire.

Perhaps it's the energy of the storm, or that I've had a rough day; or perhaps it's the intensity of that gaze that makes me do it. Feeling my power rumbling up from deep inside of me, I send it rolling towards that promontory far across the bay where I can see Shane's still form; and as the wave of thunder reaches him, I can feel his heart echoing the pulse of my own.

The first illuminations of the storm throw into relief the strong features of his face; masculine lines and angles softened by the curve of a full sensual mouth and I reach out with my senses to trace each contour and draw him closer to taste his lips.

The currents of his power warm to my kiss and taste of the storm charged atmosphere.

He hovers around me, whispers of warm air ghosting across my lips, eliciting kisses in the few stolen moments we have before the storm ends and we must return to ninja-ops.

* * *

Above us the skies have cleared and the horizon has begun to lighten with the promise of a new dawn. The last charge of the storm leaving us to be replaced by a deep feeling of peacefulness, Blake and I walk in comfortable silence to the portal, each of us quietly reflecting on the storm that's passed. At the edge of the lake, Tori and Dustin join us and wordlessly we greet each other, exchanging hugs and feeling the renewed bond of our shared experience before Blake and the others enter the portal that will take them down to ninja-ops.

I wait on the surface for Shane to return, observing the still-dark wood around the lake and listening to the silence of the night.

I do not have to wait for long. I feel his presence approaching before I see him and turn as he steps out from the tree line. Watching as he closes the remaining distance between us, his reserved mask back in place once more and his sweatshirt saturated, I notice he hasn't remembered to bring anything to warm himself with afterwards; that's just how he is: impulsive. I don't want to make a big deal of this; but pulling off my jacket, I sling it over his shoulders to keep off the wind and although he gives me an irritated look, he pulls it tighter around him.

Tomorrow we'll resume our show of mere tolerance, to others no different than before. But something has changed between us, some bond of primal power forged by the storm itself.

Some nights sleep is just out of the question.

Nights like this.


End file.
